Ink cartridges include a printhead integrated within the cartridge or alternatively comprise an ink supply separate from a printhead. Accordingly, in this latter example, a consumer typically replaces the ink supply and re-uses the printhead.
However, in some instances, a printhead integrated within an ink cartridge fails prior to the ink supply being exhausted, forcing the consumer to replace the partially used ink cartridge. In other situations, commercial printers using industrial-type printheads may have to shut down their production when a printhead fails. This shutdown causes lost income from suspended production as well as increased maintenance cost for professional replacement of the failed printhead. In either case, a significant disruption occurs.